Black Guerilla
by Dallie
Summary: Sirius ist das Prachtstück der Famlilie Black. Auch wenn das immer nicht ganz einfach ist. Aber an der HogwartsSchule für Hexerei und Zauberei kann man sich ja andere Prioritäten suchen.
1. Und alles würde wieder gut werden

_**Disclaimer**: Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen, die das geistige Eigentum von J.K. Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern sind. Die Autorin verdient **kein** Geld damit und es ist **nicht** ihre Absicht, irgendwelche Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen._

_Ok vielleicht wäre es noch ganz sinnvoll anzumerken, dass das hier meine erste richtige FF ist. Ich habe noch ganz viel anderes Zeug geschrieben aber das ist alles nichts richtiges geworden. Also dann viel Spaß._

**Black Guerilla**

_Und alles würde wieder gut werden im Hause der Blacks_

_Oktober 1970_

Mitten in London tummelten sich zwei seltsame Jungs. Der eine, der etwas älter zu sein schien, knuffte den jüngeren in die Seite, lachte und kletterte auf einen Ast.

Beide sahen sich ziemlich ähnlich. Sie hatten aristokratische Gesichtszüge und unglaublich schwarze Haare. Der einzige Unterschied waren die Augen. Bei dem älteren waren sie grau und unergründlich während bei dem jüngeren himmelblaue Augen unter dem Pony hervorlugten.

Es wurde schon dämmerig als der Größere meinte,Komm Regulus, Mutter hat gesagt wir sollen vor Sonnenuntergang wieder zu Hause sein.' und in Richtung Straße lief. Aber der Junge namens Regulus wollte noch schnell einen Apfel haben. Er hüpfte auf und ab um an die verlockende Frucht zu kommen, aber schaffte es einfach nicht. ,Sirius, warte mal!' Als Sirius sah was der Kleine vorhatte grinste er schelmisch und eilte seinem Bruder zu Hilfe. Er hob ihn hoch sodass Regulus sich den Apfel schnappen konnte. Freudestrahlend biss dieser in das Objekt der Begierde. ,Gib mir auch mal was ab!' lachte Sirius und schnappte sich den Apfel.

,Schau mal da Sirius. Was machen die Muggelkinder eigentlich immer mit diesen Runden Dingern da? Es scheint Spaß zu machen.' schmollte Regulus.

,Lass uns ihn einfach fragen.' meinte Sirius leichthin.

,Aber wir dürfen nicht mit Muggelkindern spielen…'

Sirius beachtete ihn nicht sondern fragte den Muggeljungen ob er sich den Ball mal ausleihen könne. Da er jedoch gar nicht wusste was man damit machen sollte hatte er das Interesse daran verloren und kickte den Ball zurück zu dem Jungen. Der schaute ihnen nur nach und murmelte bei sich ,Freaks…'

,Du wirst dir deine Hände waschen müssen'

,Hmm…' murmelte Sirius nur.

,Ob es wohl ansteckend ist oder so?' wollte Regulus wissen.

,Ich weiß es nicht. Komm wir sollten uns beeilen.' Sie verfielen in einen Laufschritt um das Elternhaus noch vor Sonnenuntergang zu erreichen. Als sie eintraten empfing sie ein schrumpeliges, kleines Wesen mit Fledermausohren und riesigen Augen. ,Miss Walburga erwartet Sie. Sie ist gerade in einem ihrer Zustände' grinste das Ding bösartig und entblößte ekelig grünliche Zähne.

,Halts Maul Kreacher.' grummelte Sirius. Als sie durch das dunkle und seltsam angst einflößende Haus gingen und an der Tür ihrer Mutter ankamen meinte Regulus ,Ich will nicht mit reinkommen. Sie macht mir Angst wenn sie wieder einen ihrer Zustände hat.'

,Ist schon gut Regulus. Ich werde ihr sagen dass du dich waschen gehst. Geh schon.'

Mit einem letzten zweifelnden Blick verschwand Regulus in Richtung Badezimmer und Sirius klopfte an.

,Wer ist da? Orion, bist du es?'

,Nein Mutter. Ich bin's, Sirius!'

,Komm rein.'

Als Sirius eintrat warf Walburga eine Flasche mit ihrem Zaubertrank nach ihm. Die Flasche war leer.

,Wo ist Orion?' blaffte sie ihn an.

,Er … er is-ist doch auf Geschäftsreise in der Schweiz Mutter. Erinnerst du dich nicht?'

,Du lügst! Du lügst doch schon wieder Bengel! Orion!' Doch plötzlich verwandelte sich das wutentzerrte Gesicht und wurde ganz mild.

,Komm zu mir mein Junge' Sirius kam stockend zu ihr herüber uns setzte sich zu seiner Mutter aufs Sofa. Sie streichelte ihm durchs Haar. Sie tat es nicht oft aber wenn sie es tat genoss Sirius es in vollen Zügen.

,Schenk mir noch etwas Zaubertrank ein mein Lieber.' Sirius suchte nach mehr Zaubertrank aber anscheinend war die Flasche die ihm zum Empfang um die Ohren gesegelt war die letzte gewesen.

,Es ist kein Zaubertrank mehr da.'

,Lügner! Orion hat mir gerade erst neuen gebraut! Such weiter!'

Sirius suchte fieberhaft nach noch einer Flasche aber da war nichts mehr.

,Mutter, Orion wird dir neuen brauen müssen. Es ist keiner mehr da…' Walburga zückte den Zauberstab und von einen Augenblick auf den anderen hing er an Wand fest.

,Du kleiner mieser Lügner! Du lügst doch schon wieder! Du lügst doch immer! Orion…!' Sie war Sirius jetzt schon gefährlich nahe gekommen und er zitterte vor Angst.

,Aber Vater ist doch auf Geschä…' Walburga zückte erneut ihren Zauberstab.

,Schweig! Schweig du Lügner oder soll ich dich zum schweigen bringen?' Sie setzte schon mit dem Stab an. Es wäre nicht das erst mal dass sie ihn mit einem _Silencio _zum Schweigen gebracht hätte. Dann konnte Sirius die nächsten Wochen kein Laut von sich bringen bis sein Vater nach Hause kommen würde um ihn davon zu erlösen.

Doch dann überlegte Walburga es sich doch anders und schlug ihn mit der Hand ins Gesicht. Sirius schossen die Tränen vor Schmerz in die Augen.

,Geh, bevor ich es mir noch anders überlege!' Hastig verschwand Sirius aus dem Zimmer. Er bekam immer regelrecht Angst vor seiner Mutter wenn sie wieder einen ihrer Zustände hatte.

Er sah das noch Licht im Bad an war. Er ging hinein und begutachtete sein Gesicht im Spiegel. Er dachte sich manchmal dass seine Mutter einen Kurs vom 'richtigen Zuschlagen' gemacht haben musste. Sie traf ihn immer genau an den Schläfen. Es war schon wieder ganz rot angelaufen. Schnell kühlte er es sich mit eiskaltem Wasser.

Regulus badete gerade. Er sah Sirius' zugerichtetes Gesicht. Betroffen schwieg er. Er wusste was vorgefallen sein musste. Sirius scheute ihn nur an und versuchte zu lächeln was ihm jedoch nicht ganz gelingen wollte.

,Wasch dir die Haare Regulus.'

,Aber ich habe sie mir doch schon gestern gewaschen.' beklagte er sich, doch Sirius hatte schon mit Wasser übergossen.

,Ich geh ins Bett.'

Am nächsten morgen schlich sich Sirius durch das unheimliche Haus. Er mochte es nicht, obwohl er schon sein ganzes Leben darin verbracht hatte. Überall waren gefährliche Räume in denen unheimliche Dinge lauerten.

Er trat in die Bibliothek ein und holte sich sein Lieblingsbuch heraus. Obwohl man es zwischen den ganzen Büchern von Salazar Slytherin und vielen anderen dicken schwarzmagischen Schinken nicht erwarten würde gab es auch Bücher über Quidditch. Er setzte sich in einen der Sessel die in der nähe der Tür standen. Dort war es am hellsten.

Nach ungefähr einer Stunde klapperte die Tür und Regulus trat ein.

,Geh weg Regulus'

,Ich habe dich schon überall gesucht. Denkst du Vater kommt heute nach Hause?'

,Halt den Mund Regulus. Kannst du dich denn nicht einmal selber beschäftigen?'

Beleidigt hielt Regulus tatsächlich den Mund. Doch dann Fiel die Haustür ins Schloss und Orion Black trat ein.

,Vater! Endlich bist du wieder zu Hause!' Regulus fiel ihm um den Hals und begrüßte ihn stürmisch.

,Ist ja schon gut Regulus. Hallo Sirius!'

Sirius hielt den Kopf gesengt damit sein Vater die Schwellung nicht sah. Aber Orion bemerkte es trotzdem. Sofort wurde er wütend.

,Was hast du dieses Mal schon wieder getan?'

Sirius wollte es nicht sagen. Er schämte sich. Orion packte ihn an der Schulter und schüttelte ihn.

,Was hast du getan?' schrie er Sirius an.

,Nichts' murmelte Sirius verschreckt.

,Lüg nicht du Rotzbengel! Sie schlägt dich nicht ohne Grund! Du hast schon wieder irgendetwas getan!' Regulus kam schnell dazu und sagte:

,Er hat wirklich nichts getan. Es war nicht seine Schuld.' Wutschnaubend ließ Orion Sirius los ,Du wirst dich bei ihr entschuldigen!' und ging hinaus zum Zimmer seiner Frau.

Betrübt setzte sich Sirius zurück in den Sessel. Er würde sich morgen einfach entschuldigen und alles würde wieder gut werden im Hause Black … vorerst jedenfalls.

_So, jetzt will ich aber wissen was ihr davon haltet! Ich bin gefasst auf jede Art von Wutausbruch, Vorwürfen, Freudentaumeln, Begeisterungsanfälle und … na ja. Ich bin eben gefasst auf alles, außer auf kein Review. Weil dann werde ich ganz ganz böse! Oder einfach nur traurig. Ok ich merk schon, ich rede wieder zu viel. Also drückt einfach nur auf dieses liebe lilane Knöpfchen und sagt mir eure Meinung. Schnell! Husch husch!_


	2. Fohes neues Jahr

_Also erst mal ein ganz großes Dankeschön an **Artreyu**.Ich hab mich echt wie verrückt auf mein erstes Review gefreut. Na ja wenn man es so sieht hat ja Bellathena das erste geschrieben aber du giltst nicht :P _

_

* * *

Frohes Neues Jahr_

_Dezember 1970_

Sirius spielte mit seiner Lieblingscousine Andromeda Schach. Es war Silvester und wie jedes Jahr versammelten sich alle Reinblüter der Zauberwelt zu diesem Anlass zusammen zu verbringen. Sirius kannte nur wenige Gesichter. Dazu gehörten seine Cousinen Bellatrix, Narcissa und Andromeda.

,Schach. Pass lieber gut auf Sirius, sonst wirst du nie gegen mich gewinnen.' sagte diese gerade und schlug seinen Läufer. Er wurde von ihrer Schachfigur aus dem Spielfeld geworfen. Geschickt fing sie den Läufer auf.

,Guter Fang' meinte Regulus anerkennend, der ihnen zuschaute.

Sirius bemerkte es gar nicht, denn er überlegte angestrengt darüber nach was er nun tun sollte. Jetzt hatte sein König keine Verteidigung mehr. Die arme Schachfigur bibberte vor Angst. Auch sie wusste dass sie schon im nächsten Zug fallen würde wenn Sirius nichts mehr einfiel. Aber ihm fiel nichts mehr ein.

,Schach Matt!' triumphierend gab Andromedas Königin Sirius' König einen Tritt in den Hintern sodass auch dieser vom Feld geschleudert wurde. Schmollend verzog Sirius sein Gesicht.

,Gegen dich kann man gar nicht gewinnen!'

,Wollen wir dann mal zusammen spielen Sirius?' fragte Regulus.

,Verzieh dich Regulus! Immerzu hängt du an meinem Rockzipfel. Kannst du nicht einmal etwas allein machen?' fuhr Sirius ihn immer noch gereizt an. Beleidigt wendete Regulus sich ein paar Jungs zu die gerade Gobstone spielten. (A/N: Wie heißt das Spiel?)

,Das hättest du nicht tun sollen.'

,Ich weiß, aber manchmal geht er mir ziemlich auf die Nerven. Dauernd hängt er sich an mich.'

Anklagend sah Andromeda ihn an.

,Ja ja, schon gut. Ich entschuldige mich nachher bei ihm.'

Nach einer kleinen Pause fragte er,Sag mal findest du dass ich so wie mein Vater bin?'

Andromeda schaute ihn komisch an, wobei Sirius gar nicht wusste was er getan hatte.

,Möchtest du denn so werden wie dein Vater?' fragte sie schließlich.

,Ja! Ich möchte auch gerne so mächtig und stark werden wie er! Ich werde der größte Erbe der Blacks sein den die Welt jemals gesehen hat!'

,Ja, ich glaube schon dass du so genau so wirst wie dein Vater.' lächelte sie. ,Komm ich will dir was zeigen Sirius. Komm mit aber du darfst niemanden etwas verraten.'

,Au ja!' Er folgte seiner Cousine die Treppe hoch. Es war unheimlich in einem fremden und doch so vertrauten Haus zu sein. Er würde sich nie daran gewöhnen aber es war nun mal die gleiche Familie und daher auch der selbe Geschmack. Dabei konnte er selber gar nicht vorstellen was an diesem ganzen schwarzmagischem Kram dran sein sollte. Das jagte einem nur Angst ein.

Sie waren vor dem Arbeitszimmer von Onkel Cygnus, Andromedas Vater, angekommen. Andromeda drehte sich noch einmal um, um zu sehen ob ihnen wirklich niemand gefolgt war. Dann zückte sie ihren Zauberstab, murmelte leise ,Alohomora' und Sirius konnte das Klicken des Schlosses hören. Sein Herz wummerte vor Aufregung. Er hatte keine Angst, wirklich nicht. Es war die Aufregung etwas geheimes aufzudecken.

Andromeda ging zum Tisch und fischte ein Buch aus dem ganzen Papierkram.

,Mach es auf!' drängelte Sirius.

Es war ein Fotoalbum. Seine Cousine blätterte um. Dann zeigte sie auf ein Bild. Dort waren drei Männer abgebildet. Einer hing seltsam verdreht an einem Baum. Der zweite war an eine Hauswand angelehnt. Es hätte so aussehen können als rauche er dort gerade lässig, wenn sein Kopf nicht in einem so seltsamen Winkel vom Körper abgestanden hätte. Und dann war da Cygnus. Er winkte fröhlich in die Gesichter seiner Tochter und seines Neffen.

Geschockt trat Sirius einen Schritt nach hinten.

,Die Männer sind ja tot!' Andromeda nickte grimmig.

,Denkst du dass das Muggel sind? Denkst du dein Vater Muggeljagten macht?'

,Ich weiß es nicht.'

,Aber es müssen Muggel sein. Kein Zauberer würde sich so einfach töten lassen. Muggel sind schwach.'

,Ja das habe ich mir auch schon gedacht.'

,Mutter sagt das Muggel dreckig sind und dass sie nichts wert sind. Also könnte es ja auch gar nicht so schlimm sein was dein Vater gemacht hat.'

,Weißt du ich hatte in der Schule eine sehr gute Freundin. Sie war ein Schlammblut aber sie war gar nicht so anders als wir. Sie war immer lustig, hat uns immer zum lachen gebracht und war auch gut in der Schule. Ich möchte nicht dass ihr auch so etwas passiert.'

Nachdenklich schaute Sirius sie an. Sie hatte gerade ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts beendet.

,Psst, hast du das gehört? Schnell unter den Tisch!' Andromeda schlug das Buch zu und drängelte Sirius unter den Tisch.

Die Tür ging auf und sie hörten die Stimmen von Bellatrix und ihrem anscheinend derzeitigen Freund. Erleichtert stieß Sirius einen Seufzer aus, was ihm jedoch einen Seitenhieb von Andromeda einbrachte, die ihn stumm dazu aufforderte leise zu sein.

,Hast du das gehört?' flüsterte Bellatrix leise. Doch sie wurde unüberhörbar von Knutschgeräuschen unterbrochen. Diese gingen in Stöhnen über und als man dann auch noch das öffnen von Reißverschlüssen hören konnte, konnten sich Sirius und Andromeda nicht mehr an sich halten. Laut prusteten sie los. Erschrocken erblickte Bellatrix ihren Cousin und ihre Schwester, die sich gerade die Köpfe einschlugen als sie versuchten unterm Tisch hervor zu kriechen.

,Was macht ihr hier?' fuhr sie die beiden gereizt an. Und dann steckte auch noch Narcissa den Kopf durch die Tür und meinte ,Da kommen welche Bella. Wir werden unten erwartet. Es ist gleich Mitternacht.'

,Na wie viel hast du ihr dafür bezahlt dass sie da Wache steht, Bella?' lachte Sirius sie aus und ging zusammen mit den anderen nach unten.

,Na warte du kleiner Rotzbengel! Wo hast du dieses mal schon wieder gesteckt?'

Gerade als Sirius unten ankam fuhr ihn seine Mutter wütend an. Sie holte schon aus um ihm eine Backpfeife zu verpassen, doch Orion hielt sie in der Bewegung am Arm fest.

,Später Walburga.' Sirius war richtig froh über das plötzliche Auftauchen seines Vaters. Doch der sagte gerade. ,Nicht hier vor den anderen.' Seine Mutter kochte vor Wut.

,Wo hast du gesteckt Junge? Warum hast du Regulus allein gelassen? Er wurde gerade von drei größeren Jungs verprügelt! Von drei! Du solltest doch auf ihn aufpassen! Na warte du!' Sie schnappte sich Regulus, der ziemlich kaputt aussah.

,Ihr geht jetzt auf eure Zimmer! Ihr beide! Ich will euch heute nicht mehr sehen! Geht.'

Erschrocken gingen beide schlafwandlerisch die Treppe hoch zu ihren Zimmern. Noch bevor Sirius sein eigenes erreichte hörte er schon die Tür seines Bruders zuschlagen.

Doch das war ihm im Augenblick egal. Er schloss seine eigene Tür und legte sich aufs Bett.

,Frohes neues Jahr Sirius Black.'

_

* * *

Ha ich will mehr Reviews! Es haben so ca. 25 Leute meine FF gelesen und nur 2 n Review hinterlassen! Schämt euch! Schwarzlesen wird "dallie-rich" verfolgt und es drohen 5€ Geldstrafe! Also immer schön das lilane Knöpfchen da unten drücken! (Ich werd auch schön brav auf alles antworten wenn ihr mir eure e-mail Adresse hinterlasst - ich kann die übrigens nicht sehen, keine Angst. Eure Meinung ist mir wichtig)_


	3. Das gewisse es

_Ok, da ich hier wohl ein paar Fragen zu der Familie Black aufgeworfen habe werde ich mal sehn was ich hier beantworten kann. Sirius ist in diesem Kapitel 11 Jahre alt. Er wurde (nach einer Theorie, wo er in den "Hundstagen" geboren wurde, deren Anhängerin ich bin) im So Juli geboren. Sein Bruder Regulus ist ein Jahr jünger als Sirius und wird erst nächstes Jahr eingeschult. Bellatrix ist die älteste seiner Cousinen und ist im Moment 20 Jahre alt. Andromeda ist jetzt 18 und Narcissa 16. Das heißt das Narcissa noch in nach Hogwarts geht. Okay soweit kommt unser kleiner Lieblings-Prinz in diesem Kapitel noch nicht ganz, aber ich hab's lieber noch mal gesagt._

* * *

_Das gewisse "es"_

_August 1971_

,Gib es sofort her! Ich weiß genau das du es hast!'

,Lass mich runter Sirius! Du sollst mich runterlassen!'

,Du wirst es sofort rausrücken!' Sirius packte seinen Bruder wütend am Kragen und schüttelte ihn heftig. ,Du hast es mir gestohlen! Du kleiner Dieb! Gestern war es noch im Koffer und jetzt ist es weg! Gib es mir zurück!'

,Ich habe gar nichts gestohlen!' Sirius rastete nun total aus. Er hob Regulus hoch und stieß ihn an das Treppengeländer, sodass dieser nahe dran war runter zufallen.

,Lass mich runter Sirius! Ich erzähle das alles Mommy! Bitte lass mich runter!'

,Nein, erst wenn du es mir zurückgegeben hast! Wo hast du es versteckt Regulus?'

,Mommy! Sirius tu mir weh! Mommy!'

,Hör auf nach deiner Mommy zu rufen und sag mir gefälligst wo es ist!'

Plötzlich flogen Sirius' Füße in die Höhe und er hing wie an einem Schürhaken kopfüber der Treppe.

,Sirius Black! Was machst du da mit deinem Bruder? Regulus, was hat er dir getan?'

,Er hat mir wehgetan weil er dachte ich hätte ihm etwas geklaut!'

,Wie bitte? Du hast deinem eigenen Bruder vorgeworfen das er ein Dieb sei!'

,Aber er hat es geklaut! Ich weiß es ganz…'

,Schweig! Du hättest deinen Bruder fast umgebracht!'

Sirius zitterte vor Angst. Was hatte sie wohl vor? Er konnte Kreacher am Treppenabsatz sehen wie er nickend seiner Herrin zustimmte und vor sich hinmurmelte.

Da ließ ihn seine Mutter von der Treppe stürzen. Er schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Gleich würde er aufkommen und er würde sich einige Knochen brechen, wenn nicht sogar sein Genick. Der dunkle Holzboden kam immer näher und näher.

Doch kurz bevor er aufkommen konnte blieb er auf einmal in der Luft hängen.

,Na wie hat dir das gefallen, Sirius? Kannst du dir jetzt vielleicht vorstellen wie es ist von einem stärkeren bedroht zu werden? Obwohl du doch angeblich gar nichts getan hast?' Langsam ließ sie ihn wieder nach oben schweben. Er nickte zustimmend und antwortete mit einem Zittern in der Stimme:

,Ja Mutter. Ich verstehe, ich verstehe! Ich werde es nie wieder tun! Es tut mir Leid! Es tu mir Leid! Bitte lass mich runter!'

,Ach, habe ich mich verhört oder sagtest du gerade 'Bitte lass mich runter'? Wenn ich mich recht erinnere waren dieses genau die gleichen Worte die auch dein Bruder vor ein paar Minuten gebraucht hat.'

Wieder ließ sie ihn die gesamte Treppe zwei Stockwerke tief fallen. Sirius schrie vor angst sie würde ihn nicht mehr stoppen. Dieses mal hätte er den Boden tatsächlich erreicht, hätte er sich nicht so zusammengekrümmt. Mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes ließ Walburga Black ihren Sohn endgültig auf den Boden plumpsen.

Betrübt saß Sirius auf seinem Bett. Sie hätte ihn doch wohl nicht wirklich fallen gelassen oder? Warum musste sie immer gleich so schrecklich sein? Obwohl, eigentlich war er ja auch selber Schuld. Was er mit Regulus gemacht hatte war nicht richtig gewesen. Er wusste ganz genau das er es ihm gestohlen hatte. Aber sie hatte ihn gar nicht erst ausreden lassen. Immerzu war sie gleich so furchtbar streng. Das dachte er oft. Aber dann gestand er sich gleich wieder ein, dass es wohl kein Kind auf der Welt gäbe das eine Strafe für angemessen hielt. Es war schon richtig gewesen von seiner Mutter. Er hätte Regulus ernsthaft verletzten können.

Leise klopfte es an der Tür. Sirius hätte vor Wut schreien können. Er wusste schon wer vor der Tür stand.

.Es tut mir so leid Sirius.'

,Gib es einfach her.'

Traurig gab Regulus seinem Bruder sein Paket wieder.

,Warum hast du das getan? Du weißt wie viel es mir bedeutet.'

,Ich… ich wollte nicht das du- du zur Schule gehst! Dann bin ich so alleine hier. Was soll ich denn ohne dich machen? Da hab ich gedacht das du ohne es vielleicht nicht mehr zur Schule willst. Bitte Sirius, geh nicht zur Schule! Lass mich nicht alleine hier.'

,Du bist doch nicht alleine. Du bist doch Mommys Lieblingssohn.'

,Bin ich nicht.'

,Dann hör auf dich so zu benehmen.'

Regulus bediente sich wieder einmal einer seiner so herzzerreißenden Dackelblicken. Mit seinen noch so jungen Gesichtszügen beherrschte er sie wirklich perfekt.

,Ich wäre auch ohne gegangen. Das weißt du. Schau mal die Schule ist mir auch sehr wichtig. Ich habe mich da jetzt schon so lange drauf gefreut. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde ganz besonders aufpassen und dir in den Ferien alles erzählen. Und wenn du dann in die Schule kommst wirst du besser als alle andern werden! Niemand würde schon so viel im Voraus wissen. Alle würden dich bewundern.'

Zweifelnd schaute Regulus zu seinem älteren Bruder auf.

,Versprichst du es?'

,Ja, ich schwäre es. Ich schwöre es, ich schwöre es auf … äh'

,Schwör auf deinen Zauberstab!'

Sirius lief ganz rot an bei diesem zweideutigem Gedanken.

,Ok, äh, ich schwöre es dir auf- auf meinen Zauberstab.'

Regulus fing an wie verrückt zu grinsen. Sirius knuffte ihn in die Seite als Zeichen der Versöhnung. Schon nach kurzer Zeit tollten sich die beiden lachend am Boden rum.

Seufzend fing Sirius an seinen Koffer zu ende zu packen. Das notwendigste hatten die Hauselfen schon erledigt und Regulus war vor ein paar Minuten gegangen. Vorsichtig nahm er das Paket das Regulus ihm gestohlen hatte.

Es war ein Schachspiel. Lächelnd entfaltete er den Brief der dabei lag.

_Lieber Sirius,_

_Ich hoffe du hast dich über das Schachspiel gefreut. Wie dir die Figuren wahrscheinlich schon geprahlt haben ist es ist nicht irgendein Schachspiel, sondern es ist das, mit dem du mich im Sommer zum ersten Mal geschlagen hattest. Das ist bisher noch keinem gelungen. _

_Es soll dein besonderes Einschulungsgeschenk sein. Als ich eingeschult wurde habe ich es geschenkt bekommen. Wahrscheinlich hast du schon längst etwas, aber es sollte von mir sein und da dachte ich mir es wäre genau das Richtige. Ich hoffe, das du in der Schule auch jede menge Freunde finden wirst die mit dir zusammen spielen werden. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Hogwarts ist toll! Aber ich will dir lieber nicht die Spannung verderben und schon alles ausplappern. _

_Alles liebe wünscht dir deine Lieblingscousine_

_Andromeda_

Ehrfürchtig berührte er das Schachbrett. Die Figuren waren wundervoll geformt. Er nahm den König in die Hand. Die schwarze Marmorstatuette lag angenehm kühl in seiner Handfläche. Der König grinste ihn an.

Vorsichtig packte er das Schachspiel wieder ordnungsgemäß zusammen und wickelte es noch einmal vorsichtshalber in seine neue Schulgarnitur. Seine Mutter hatte sie ihm gestern gekauft. Es war ein ungewöhnlich vergnüglicher Einkaufsbummel in der Winkelgasse gewesen. Zuerst waren sie die Umhänge kaufen gegangen. Er musste zugeben es war ziemlich ermüdend gewesen aber danach hatten sie sich keine Sorgen mehr machen müssen. Sie kauften von allem das Beste. Einen Goldkessel, obwohl eigentlich Zinn verlangt war, weil Sirius Zinn hässlich fand, ein wunderschön verziertes silbernes Teleskop, viele schwer zu bekommende Zaubertrankzutaten und eine hübsche Waage aus Silber. Zwischendurch mussten sie mindestens einmal anhalten weil Regulus und Sirius sich die Nasen am Schaufenster von Qualität für Quidditch platt drückten.

,Mommy, darf ich auch einen Besen haben? Bitte!'

,Aber im Brief steht doch, dass Erstklässlern keine Besen erlaubt sind.' empörte sich Regulus.

Ihre Mutter überlegte kurz.

,Das stimmt, Sirius. Besen sind nicht erlaubt … aber du bist ja ein Black. Da gilt das nicht.'

,Du magst Quidditch doch noch nicht mal!' Ärgerte sein Bruder sich.

,Na und? Vielleicht werde ich es ja doch mal gerne spielen.' Sirius streckte Regulus die Zunge raus. Es bereitete ihm großes vergnügen das sein Bruder mal nicht alles bekam was er wollte.

Stolz stolzierte Sirius seinen Besen haltend aus dem Laden und sie kauften dann letztendlich noch einen Zauberstab. Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit und Walburga platzte schon fast der Kragen. Nach fast zwei Stunden und einem gänzlich zerstörten Laden hatte Mr. Ollivander dann doch noch den richtigen Zauberstab für Sirius gefunden.

Sirius suchte in seinem Zimmer herum und fand letztendlich das längliche Paket. Mahagoni, zwölf Zoll, geschmeidig mit Elfenhaar hatte Mr. Ollivander gesagt erinnerte Sirius sich. Vorsichtig nahm er ihn in die hand. Es war ein gutes Gefühl. Er hatte sich schon lange einen eigenen Zauberstab gewünscht. Sirius ließ ihn einmal locker schwingen, wohl darauf bedacht auf keinen Gegenstand zu zielen. Aber es passierte nichts Bemerkenswertes. Nur die Tapete hellte um einen winzigen Ton auf. Ärgerlich packte Sirius auch den Zauberstab zu dem Schachspiel. Sie sagten er würde einmal ein mächtiger Zauberer werden. Vielleicht der mächtigste Black der Welt. Er würde seine Familie stolz machen. O ja, das würde er. In Gedanken versunken hörte Sirius das Klopfen an der Tür kaum. Es war Kreacher, der Hauself.

,Master Black wünscht nach ihnen. Dieses mal werden sie nicht einfach so damit durchkommen.' Der Elf grinste gemein.

,Ach halt den Mund Kreacher. Wo ist er denn?'

,In seinem Arbeitszimmer Sir.'

Sirius machte sich mürrisch auf den Weg. Was hatte er denn diesmal verbrochen? Es fiel ihm wirklich nichts ein. ,Na gut' dachte er sich ,Dann kann ich ja auch keinen Ärger bekommen.' Schon etwas zuversichtlicher ging er die Treppe hinunter vorbei an den gruseligen Elfköpfen. Er würde sich nie an sie gewöhnen, aber er wartete schon sehnlichste auf den Tag an dem auch Kreachers Kopf dort hing.

Er atmete noch einmal tief ein und klopfte an.

,Herein. Da bist du ja Sirius.' Orion Black saß an seinem Schreibtisch und brütete über einem Papierhaufen. In einem Sessel saß Walburga. Sirius' Vater schaute auf.

,Äh, ja.'

,Deine Mutter hat mir von dem Vorfall heute Vormittag erzählt.' Sirius schluckte hart. Er wurde doch schon dafür bestraft, oder?

,Ist das wahr Sirius?'

,Ja, Sir' Es sah aus als würde Sirius bei diesen Worten schrumpfen.

,Tu das nie wieder! Wenn ich noch einmal nach Hause komme und deine Mutter mir so etwas berichtet dann wirst du was erleben mein Bürschchen. Weißt du noch was ich dir über uns Reinblüter erzählt habe?'

,Ja, Sir.'

,Dann weißt du doch wohl auch was für verheerende Auswirkungen dein Tun hätte haben können, oder? Unserer Fortbestand muss gesichert werden. Ihr seid die letzten Blacks. Du bist der Erbe. Du wirst das jetzt vielleicht nicht ganz verstehen aber irgendwann wirst du es. Egal was Regulus auch immer getan haben mag: Er ist ein Black. Du darfst ihm nichts tun! Nichts, verstehst du?'

,Ja, Sir.' Sein Vater schaute ihn noch einmal ernst an.

,Gut Sirius. Dann geh jetzt ins Bett. Morgen ist dein großer Tag. Du wirst früh aufstehen müssen.'

,Ja, Sir. Gute Nacht, Sir.' Mit diesen Worten verschwand Sirius.

* * *

So, bevor ich jetzt weiter schreibe muss ich noch etwas wichtiges wissen: Ist Peter Pettigrew in Gryffindor? Sagt es mit bitte damit ich mal wieder weiterschreiben kann… ich will nämlich das Sirius mal endlich sieht wie es in der echten Welt aussieht, wo der Name Black nicht mehr allzu viel bedeutet. Also immer schön das lilane Knöpfchen streicheln. 


End file.
